


We're Lost In This But It Feels Like Home

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: I Believe in a Thing Called Love [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Did youreallywant to go over match strategy?""Maybe I just wanted an excuse to see you?" Elias offers this as an explanation. He scrapes the cup, trying to get the last bits of pudding. "For one thing, I needed someone to share my pudding with." He sighs, setting the cup aside.Bayley isn't sure what, if anything, is going on between them. Shetriesto avoid dating her coworkers but there's something about this strange man that sheadores."Hmmm. I feel like I should be flattered." Bayley smirks. She can't resist mirroring Elias' earlier actions and tucking a piece of loose hair behind his ear."You should be. I don't particularly like people," Elias admits with a shrug.  "There's something about you that I just like."





	We're Lost In This But It Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



> Has a few minor spoilers for RAW 2/5/18. Makes a few references to events for the show. 
> 
> Can be read as a sequel to 'A Real Fine Place to Start' but you don't need to read that one to follow this. 
> 
> Title comes from the Lifehouse song, First Time 
> 
> As always, I welcome feedback and comments. 
> 
> This is dedicated to DreamLikeMusings- who loves this ship and always lets me ramble.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Bayley lets out a long sigh as she brings the ice pack to her neck. The coolness makes her flinch but after a moment, it begins to bring relief to her sore muscles. On one hand, she earned Asuka's respect and showed the world she was a force to be reckoned with. On the other hand, she lost and every muscle ached, screaming for relief. 

A loud knock resonates through the small hotel room. Bayley jerks her head up, biting back a hiss of pain as she moves too quickly. Now, her curiosity peaks, wondering who it could possibly be. 

"Yes?" she calls cautiously, standing on tip-toe to reach the peephole. She suppresses a grin as she sees the familiar gray-green eyes staring back at her. She would know those beautifully odd eyes anywhere.

"Your MMC partner!" Elias calls through the locked door. "I come bearing match strategy and banana pudding."

Bayley _swears_ her heart skips a beat. 

"You found me at _midnight_ to _discuss match strategy_?" Bayley sounds incredulous as she opens the door. 

"Banana pudding." Elias holds up the plastic container as he walks in. "I figured dessert made sense." 

It's in this very moment that Bayley realizes the truth. 

_Elias just wanted an excuse to see her._

Bayley screams mentally. She's _trying_ not to fall for him but he's making it difficult. 

Why does he have to be so damn charming? 

Elias stands in the room's entryway and opens the container with one hand. "Take a spoon." He holds a white plastic spoon out to her. Bayley accepts it. 

Now, she faces a _strange_ dilemma. 

Bayley _hates_ banana pudding. 

"How's your back? Shouldn't you be icing it?" Bayley asks, reaching out and gently squeezing his shoulder. 

"I figured you had ice." Elias shrugs. He holds the pudding out. "This stuff is _amazing_..." He acts as though it were perfectly normal to eat banana pudding in the doorway of someone's hotel room. 

Bayley unwraps her spoon and reluctantly dips it in the creamy mess. She takes the smallest bite that she _thinks_ she can get away with and pops it in her mouth. 

"You have to _really_ give it a try." Elias scoops up a bigger bite and holds it up to her lips. 

Bayley reluctantly opens her mouth and lets him feed her. Despite her complete and total hatred of banana pudding, she forces herself to admit this particular one isn't terrible.

"Banana pudding? Never would have pegged you as a fan," she asks, glancing around. "Take a seat. This hovering while eating thing is making me nervous." She nods in the direction of the couch. 

"I have two vices," Elias admits, sitting on the couch. "Serenity, my 1964 Gibson Hummingbird and a really *good* Banana Pudding." 

"Serenity?" Bayley asks, surprising herself by sitting beside him and helping herself to more pudding. 

"You will never see my baby girl near a ring. She's worth roughly 5 grand." Elias smiles, reaching out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Bayley's ear. "I'll have to show her to you sometime."

"I think I would like that." Bayley does her best to suppress a grin. "This stuff is amazing." She reaches over, helping herself to another bite. "Did you _really_ want to go over match strategy?"

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to see you?" Elias offers this as an explanation. He scrapes the cup, trying to get the last bits of pudding. "For one thing, I needed someone to share my pudding with." He sighs, setting the cup aside. 

Bayley isn't sure what, if anything, is going on between them. She _tries_ to avoid dating her coworkers but there's something about this strange man that she _adores_. 

"Hmmm. I feel like I should be flattered." Bayley smirks. She can't resist mirroring Elias' earlier actions and tucking a piece of loose hair behind his ear. 

"You should be. I don't particularly like people," Elias admits with a shrug. "There's something about you that I just like." 

Bayley agrees with this assessment. There's something about him that she's enamored with. 

"Do you need ice for your back?" she asks, slowly moving to her feet. "I can make up an extra pack." 

"That would be amazing." Elias stretches awkwardly, seeming to favor his back a little bit. "Those running powerslams are a force to be reckoned with." 

"I bet." Bayley hovers over the ice bucket. She grabs a Ziplock bag and fills it with ice cubes. After sealing it, she wraps it in a towel. "Lift your shirt." 

He leans forward, pulling his shirt up to expose his lower back. She presses the pack down and watches him flinch as the cold bag touches him. 

"Sorry. Know it's cold," she murmurs, moving it around to the spots she feels are tense. "Better?" 

"You're a good nurse," Elias says, a Cheshire Cat grin crossing his face. "I can take it from here. Ice your neck." 

Bayley picks up her own ice pack and drapes it over her neck. She settles back on the couch next to Elias. 

"Thought you were impressive." Elias turns, staring at her. "Asuka is _not_ an easy opponent." 

"Nope but I wasn't going down without a fight," Bayley declares triumphantly. She pauses to adjust her ice pack. "It would have been nice to win but sometimes, a good match is enough to get their attention." 

"You make a good point," Elias agrees. "I still can't believe Strowman had to slam me three times." He winces, as if he were feeling the impact of the slams again. 

"At least you won?" Bayley says, her voice light and teasing. "Was stealing the pin worth it?" 

"Oh yeah. That was _well worth_ the punishment." Elias grins mischievously. "That also means I might have a real chance at winning the chamber!" 

"You are _something_." Bayley is only too happy to tease him. Since Elias started coming around, she can't deny that she's become happier. " _Definitely_ something." 

"As are you, Miss Bayley." Elias winks at her. "You're _feisty_." 

Bayley's heard a lot of different words to describe her. Feisty's never been one of those words. She usually plays it far too safe to be feisty. 

"I...I...never mind. Thank you." She grins happily. She stifles a yawn. "I'm exhausted." 

"Do you want me to leave?" Elias moves as if to stand. "I have no problem going back to my room." 

For the third time that night, Bayley surprises herself. 

"Stay with me?" she asks, reaching out. She grips him by the hand and is surprised when he doesn't pull away. "I mean- only if you want to." 

"I would love that," Elias admits. "I wish I knew what it was about you." 

Bayley nods slowly in agreement. She wishes she knew what drew her to him. She doesn't get it. She just knows she's _likes_ him. 

"I can make the couch comfortable," Elias insists, kicking his boots off. He seems surprised when Bayley presses her hand to his shoulder.

"Don't be a fool," Bayley mutters, turning. She nods in the direction of her king-sized bed. "You're with me." 

Bayley doesn't normally invite strange men into her bed. Yet, she can't resist. The energy between them is indescribable. She longs to be close to him. 

"Are you sure? I would _hate_ to make this awkward." Elias strips down to gym shorts.

"Yes, I'm sure. Also, for the record, I'm not seducing you. Merely inviting you to cuddle." Bayley peels the blankets back to expose the bedsheets. "I don't make it a habit of cuddling with strange men." 

"You know me!" 

"Yeah, but you're still strange." Bayley shoves him playfully towards the opposite side of the bed. 

"For the record, I don't make it a habit of cuddling with pretty girls." Elias climbs into the bed. "Actually, I don't make it a habit of cuddling with _anyone_. I told you- I don't like people." 

"Well, I am flattered." Bayley giggles as she climbs into bed beside him. The second her hand connects with his forearm, she can't help noticing the butterflies that are flapping in her stomach. This makes her giggle more. 

"What's so funny?" Elias asks, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. 

She feels his warm skin beneath her fingers as she moves closer. She inhales, finding the earthy scent of his cologne. She drapes her free arm over him as her head comes to rest on his bare chest. She hears the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear. 

She uses it as her lullaby.  
\---  
Bayley's _never_ been one to sleep in. She's _always_ been of the firm belief that it's best to wake up early, so, time wasn't wasted. 

Waking up in Elias' arms is one of the few moments in her recent memory that's felt _right_. She knows he's a rambler and a drifter. She knows there is every reason to believe that Elias will get itchy feet and move to parts unknown. _Loving him is a risk but she doesn't care._

Bayley's _always_ played it safe. She's always been boring, predictable Bayley who's always been afraid to take chances. Better to be safe than hurt...

She can't do that this time. She can't play it safe. If she does that, she will be giving up a chance at something great. She needs to start living for her. 

This is the start of that. She's going to take chances and make decisions _solely_ because they make her happy. 

Loving Elias is the start of that. 

She could have him for a lifetime. She could have him for weeks. Maybe days. It seems like a good risk because she cares _that_ deeply for him. She doesn't want to give up the chance at something great because she's afraid it might go bad. 

A sleepy voice next to her breaks her out of her head. 

"Good morning, Beautiful." 

-fin-


End file.
